skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Lista de vehículos
}}|}}; border: 2px solid #000000; text-align:center;" |- | }}|collapsed|collapsed|}}" width="100%" |- ! align="center" style="background:#CDCDCD; border: 1px solid #a3bfb1;" width="100%" |''Lista de Vehículos'' |- | }}|luz||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de luz ' |- |Sun Runner '''Decorados alternos' Legendary Sun Runner |} }}|aire||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de aire ' |- |Clown Cruiser - Jet Stream - Sky Slicer '''Decorados alternos' Dark Clown Cruiser - Instant Sky Slicer |} }}|vida||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de Vida ' |- |Buzz Wing - Stealth Stinger '''Decorados alternos' Instant Stealth Stinger - Nitro Stealth Stinger |} }}|Muertos||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de muertos ' |- |Crypt Crusher - Tomb Buggy |} }}|Tierra (Elemento)||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|' Vehículos de tierra ' |- |Thump Truck - Shark Tank |} }}|fuego||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|' Vehículos de fuego ' |- |Burn-Cycle - Hot Streak '''Decorados alternos' Dark Hot Streak - E3 Hot Streak - Golden Hot Streak - Instant Hot Streak |} }}|Agua||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de agua ' |- |Dive Bomber - Reef Ripper '''Decorados alternos' Spring Ahead Dive Bomber - Instant Dive Bomber |} }}|magia||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de magia ' |- |Soda Skimmer - Splatter Splasher '''Decorados alternos' Nitro Soda Skimmer - Power Blue Splatter Splasher |} }}|Tecnología||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de tecnología ' |- |Barrel Blaster - Gold Rusher - Shield Striker '''Alt Decos' Dark Barrel Blaster - Power Blue Gold Rusher |} }}|oscuridad||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de oscuridad ' |- |Sea Shadow '''Decolrados alternos' Dark Sea Shadow - Instant Sea Shadow |} }}|villano||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Vehículos de villanos ' |- | 'Trofeo de Kaos' Doom Jet (Sky) 'Trofeo Terrestre' Chompy Buster - Scale Biter - Spirit Dragster - Steam Roller 'Trofeo marino' Glitter Glider - The Lil' Phantom Tide - Rune Slider - Wave Singer 'Trofeo aéreo' Sky Scrambler - Storm Striker - Sub Woofer - Toaster Bomber |} }}|especial||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|' Vehículos de Pandergast ' |- |Clunker - Blunder Bucket |- | |} |} |} }|air=Category:Air Vehicles|dark=Category:Dark Vehicles|earth=Category:Earth Vehicles|fire=Category:Fire Vehicles|life=Category:Life Vehicles|light=Category:Light Vehicles|magic=Category:Magic Vehicles|tech=Category:Tech Vehicles|undead=Category:Undead Vehicles|water=Category:Water Vehicles|villain=Category:Villain Vehicles|other=Category:Other Vehicles|}} This is a navigation aid used on the item pages. To use it, simply add the following code to a page: :Optional parameters are: *'|air''' Use on pages about vehicles of the air element. *'|dark' Use on pages about vehicles of the dark element. *'|earth' Use on pages about vehicles of the earth element. *'|fire' Use on pages about vehicles of the fire element. *'|life' Use on pages about vehicles of the life element. *'|light' Use on pages about vehicles of the light element. *'|magic' Use on pages about vehicles of the magic element. *'|tech' Use on pages about vehicles of the tech element. *'|undead' Use on pages about vehicles of the undead element. *'|water' Use on pages about vehicles of the water element. *'|villain' Use on pages about vehicles piloted by playable villains. *'|other' Use on pages about the Pandergast vehicles. Category:Navigation Templates